<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Dear Brother by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25027156">Our Dear Brother</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brothers, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Not for the faint of heart, OOC, Psychopathology &amp; Sociopathy, Revenge, Serial Killers, Sexual Assault, Sibling Incest, Weasley Family-centric (Harry Potter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:34:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25027156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill had never acted like an older brother should to his siblings. Every single time, it fell to Charlie to act as the real big brother of the family, especially towards Percy. One day, when Bill goes too far, Charlie has no choice but to protect everyone in the only way he can think of.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Weasley/Percy Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Our Dear Brother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fanfiction takes place July 1990. These are the ages of the children.</p><p>Bill - 19<br/>Charlie- 17<br/>Percy - 13<br/>Twins - 12<br/>Ron - 10<br/>Ginny - 8</p><p>This is definitely my darkest fic SO FAR so I hope you like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Charlie had always found it hard to look up to Bill, the eldest Weasley child, as an older brother, meaning that he often took it upon himself to do brotherly duties. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie first noticed Bill’s lack of enthusiasm to play with even his sister when she was four years old. She had bounded up to his room that he shared with Charlie, tugging at his sleeve and begging him to play with her Ginny was drawn to Bill - he was so intimidating - but it excited her. Bill had taken one look at her bright smile, scowled and muttered for her to get out of his room and leave him alone because he was busy. When Ginny did not do so immediately, he shoved her onto the floor and stormed off outside. Charlie had carried her downstairs and ate a cookie with her. For two days after that, Ginny did not speak to Bill at all. Charlie first noticed Bill’s lack of understanding towards his siblings when the twins were nine and were harassing eleven year old Percy. They had snatched his book and went completely berserk with their crayons, ruining the treasured book completely with their so-called “art”. Bill had rolled his eyes and gone outside, mumbling that Percy was a “little bitch” on the way out. Charlie had comforted the flustered, crying Percy, and had given him one of his books from Hogwarts to read. Most painfully was Bill’s lack of protection: he never helped one who was injured flying, nor even ask how his siblings were that day, nor checking up on them. Charlie was the one to do all that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bill hated everything and everyone except for Percy, his second-younger brother. That was because Bill </span>
  <em>
    <span>despised </span>
  </em>
  <span>Percy. He found him to be stuck-up, snotty and annoying; they were all the traits that he did not want in a brother. Irritatingly, Percy did have talent that he could be snotty about, because he was just as talented and intelligent as Bill was, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>more.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Percy was always reading or researching whatever he could, just for the fun of it, which Bill could not understand. If Percy would stop being so impressive with everything that he did, perhaps Bill would feel a pang of pride, but it was all swallowed up by </span>
  <em>
    <span>jealousy. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Percy could do and know everything that Bill could, and more, and he was six years younger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would make his siblings lives a misery - he was boisterous - but in a way that was unlike the harmless and mischievous twins. Whilst the twins played pranks on everyone (excluding Bill), they were in good fun for everyone. Bill found it fun when he smacked Charlie with a pillow in the middle of the night to wake him up, or when he would shove Percy into the wall when they were going down for breakfast, or when he hid a spider in Ron’s chest of drawers. But he never showed that it was fun, for it seemed like the same dark scowl was engraved on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>During the summer of July 1990, he was nineteen years old, and returned to stay at the Burrow after his first year in Egypt. For most of the time, he was content staying holed up in his room reading or flying outside in the paddock by himself. He hadn’t spoken to anyone about Egypt until one day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had caught Percy in the middle of the night one time sneaking downstairs to find some matches for the candlesticks he liked to keep in his room. Bill had wandered out of his own room, creeping downstairs to get a midnight glass of water. He peered at the moving silhouette in the darkness and smiled to himself. Walking downstairs, Bill made sure to keep his footsteps quiet and concise, so the other boy would not suspect that anyone was following him. Percy was, like Bill, not afraid of the dark, seeing as he was a thirteen (fourteen in August) year old boy. Still, there were things that creeped him out: the tormenting rustling of leaves on the oak trees in the meadows, the glare of moonlight through the windows that cast eerie shadows over the floorboards, the faint buzz of crickets that broke the midnight silence. Tonight, Percy did not have that same feeling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Percy got a match from the cupboard and turned to make his way back up to his bedroom, he found himself unable to move. Bill had him pinned against the cupboards under his height and weight, both of which Percy definitely lacked. Bill’s hot breath brushed over his neck and shoulders, making the little goosebumps on the surface bloom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, little brother.” Bill sneered, one of his hands reaching up and gripping at Percy’s waist, his mouth edging closer to Percy’s neck “I’ve missed you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy swallowed “Let me go, or I will tell Mum and Dad.” He said with a slight frown, the feeling of Bill’s hands on him printed like a toxic paint on his skin. His nose edged upwards, a habit that he noticed he had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How cute!” Bill smirked “Percy-Wurcy doesn’t want to play a game with his big brother! We were going to have so much fun, and now you ruin it...just like you ruin everything for me.” His words stung Percy’s inflated pride, but it was hardly a lasting damage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will get Charlie down here…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How?” He sneered “He is sleeping and you’re trapped here. No more Nice Charlie to protect you. He’s so perfect, isn’t he?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Better than you.” Percy shot back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bill saw red in an instant. He shoved Percy against the cupboards, scoffing when the thirteen year old yelped at the sudden pain on his hips when the edge of the unit banged into him. With one hand, he grasped Percy’s neck, digging in as hard as he could. Even in the darkness, Bill was lusty for his pain, and Percy’s quiet whimpers were orgasmic and sex-soaked. With the other hand, he grabbed at Percy’s arse, similarly digging in with his untidy, uncut nails. “You fucker, you do not get to talk to me in that way…It ruins the fun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not fun, you bastard…” Percy growled, struggling  against his elder brother’s grasp, frozen between the two violating hands as if he was about to be slaughtered like a lamb. With a grunt, he stamped as hard as he could on Bill’s foot, using enough force and pressure to almost flatten it as he did so. With a breathy, hushed roar of pain, Bill staggered back, furious at the sudden attack from Percy, who had abandoned the match, running upstairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You little slut!” Bill snarled, running up after him, about to turn into Percy’s room. As he did so, Molly came sauntering out of her room and Bill was forced to weakly reply that he thought he had heard a noise downstairs. Once enveloped in the darkness of his bedroom, Bill grabbed at the air in front of him, pretending that he was cracking Percy’s skull with his bare hands, storming back to bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the morning, he knew Percy had told Charlie everything that had happened that night. Charlie had hugged him and soothed him and gave him a candy to cheer him up. Charlie glared at Bill at breakfast the whole time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another time, everything was different. Molly and Arthur, worn out from a week of working, decided to take the children for a shopping trip in Diagon Alley that was much belated. Of course, both Percy and Bill had decided to refuse, and Charlie, not sure whether leaving Bill and Percy alone together was the best thing ever, decided to stay home too. After the others had left via the Floo, he made them all lunch. Everyone picked at their food in silence awkwardly. Bill pushed around some kidney beans with the edge of his fork, bored.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie cleared his throat, exchanging a slightly concerned glance with Percy, turning back to Bill a second after “So, how is Egypt, Bill?” He asked softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is your job there?” Bill hated Percy’s whiny little voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Curse-breaking.” He murmured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds interesting.” Not again…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is interesting. Too interesting for a boring prat like you, Percy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, don’t call him a prat.” Charlie cut in sharply “Bill, I thin-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bill rolled his eyes, letting the fork slide out of his fingers and rattle against the inside of the bowl “Charlie, shut the fuck up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie glanced at Percy, who shrugged in response. He sucked in breath, trying to compose himself and think of something to say to diffuse the tension, but he was having problems “So, hard work then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bill glared at him with enough venom to stab straight through Charlie’s calm expression “Yes, what? Do you think I do nothing all day? That I don’t pull my weight?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Swallowing instantly, Charlie shook his head profusely “N-No, not at all, I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think that I do nothing but hang about all day and drink? You think I am some kind of lazy-arse alcoholic?” Bill rose from his seat, igniting a fury inside that caused his fingers to press against the table as if he wanted to break it. His glare at Charlie hardened, who also rose to meet him. Bill scrunched up his hand into a fist and out of nowhere, a punch soared through the air, hammering against Charlie’s jaw. Charlie stumbled off his feet, feeling himself topple and float towards the ground, which promptly slammed against his back and arms. He lay there for a second, stranded in shock at the sudden escalation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie heaved himself up quickly, feeling pain seer up his aching limbs, causing his sight to fade in and out. “N-No... Bill!” He yearned to scream, to try and scare his older brother, but it came out a strangled whisper. It was a gentle, pained plea rather than a demand. As he reached out, his knuckles grabbed at air, folding themselves into balled fists. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bill swung around, snatching his wand out of his pocket, his stony orbs flashing darkly, screaming “</span>
  <em>
    <span>PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> A snarl morphed itself onto his face as he grinned at Charlie frozen on the floor, a cackle bubbling its way out of his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy shoved his chair away from the table, wide eyes swivelling towards his brother strewn on the floor, the sight of blood spurting out of Charlie’s mouth making his jaw drop. His sight wavered momentarily, going to reach out to Charlie’s body to ask if he was okay or not. The flash of khaki from beside Percy made him shoot his arm back, looking up at his eldest brother who suddenly lunged at him. Percy dodged his grasp, pulling his chair in front of him and rounding the corners, dashing up the stairs like a bolt of lightning. Bill gritted his teeth, pulling the chair out of the way and rushing after his little brother. Catching his ankle against the wood, Bill dragged Percy down the stairs, a demented smirk branching across his face, growing at the delicious sound of Percy’s cries. With a surge of energy, Percy kicked out with his other leg, smacking Bill in the jaw with his heel, allowing him a split-second of time to race upstairs whilst Bill had fallen to the floor in a sudden shock. Percy’s eyes were wide and flushed with tears, peering down over the seemingly-lifeless body of his brother. His hands shook, hot and clammy with sweat as he held the banister. His breathes were deafening in the silence. He blinked. His mouth dropped into an ‘O’. His cheeks went scarlet. He waited.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bill’s eyes snapped open, wide and furious, glaring into nothing until they focused on his little brother perched on the stairs. With a dangerous screech, he leapt to his feet and ran up the stairs, chasing Percy, who had already vanished into the bathroom. Percy slammed the door, locking it as quickly as he could whilst fumbling with the key. He could hear Bill stomping towards the door, his footsteps becoming louder as he approached. He pressed his back against the door as he heard Bill’s palms slam against it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The constant thuds of hands petrified Percy as he huddled against the toilet, clasping his eyes onto the lid and shutting his eyes tightly, trying to block out the sounds. After a couple of noises, he heard the shattering of wood and heavier sounds pounding against it. Bill slammed his foot against the door, laughing in joy as the doorframe shook and its hinges swayed helplessly. As the foot broke through the door soon enough, Percy was overtaken by discomfort and disorientation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy only opened his eyes as he heard the loud but muffled steps of someone stepping through onto the bathmat, centimetres away from where he was balled up. He screamed in fright as Bill’s hands grabbed him as he muttered slurs and curses towards the third-eldest Weasley. Bill dragged him to the floor, limbs flailing as he tried to get free. The top of his head smacked the edge of the toilet seat as Bill pinned him to the ground, but despite the sting of pain, Percy was too terrified to cry about it. Keeping his eyes shut tightly, he was blind to the world and at the mercy of the captor above him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think you’re brave trying to run from me?” Bill growled, surging forward and clamping his palms against Percy’s mouth, stifling his screams in case his parents were to miraculously appear in the Floo at any minute “I think it’s time you learn some bloody respect.” Moving one hand to Percy’s hip, he tugged the squirming boy’s shorts downwards, his pale skin illuminated in the sunlight.He felt Percy seeping warm tears through the gaps in his fingers, but Bill only pressed down tighter, causing Percy’s body to only jolt with choked cries. Once Bill had finished fumbling with his own trousers and underwear, he exposed himself to the other, coaxing a terrified scream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Downstairs, a million thoughts raced through Charlie’s mind per second as he heard the screams coming from the bathroom. Please, Bill, Charlie thought, You’ve had your fun but don’t do this! It’s sick, it’s your brother! Please! Tears bubbled in his eyes despite Charlie not being able to tense to make them flutter down his cheeks. But yet, the tears still fell, dribbling down his reddened cheeks as the screaming did not quieten. The shell that Charlie had built around himself and his brothers, free from Bill and his tormenting, merciless antics was torn down in the matter of minutes. As he lay on the floor, he was ripped to shreds at the thought that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>was the one who was trying to protect Percy. Here he was, letting Bill violate him in a way worse than murder. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>of course</span>
  </em>
  <span> worse than murder; if Percy did not kill himself after this, he would have to live with the sobbing and the nightmares and the faces and the memories. Charlie could not protect him from those. As his cheeks lay damp in the puddle of glistening tears on the floor, Charlie truly believed that he had failed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keeping his hands pressed against Percy’s mouth, Bill hushed the wails and screams relentlessly coming out of his younger brother. When Bill finally pushed into him, Percy froze. His screeches of terror became softer cries of pain. His eyes were wide and shocked. His body shook. His fingers let go of the edges of the bath mat. He shut his eyes tightly, descending into darkness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie opened his blue eyes, ceiling beams and paintings blurred and wavering above him until a few seconds later, Charlie closed his eyes again and opened them to fresh clarity. All was silent. All was not well. He moved his hand an inch, gritting his teeth at the tinge of pain that soared up to his elbows. At least he could move though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peering through the gaps in the door, Charlie felt the ground slip out from under his feet, causing him to break down to the floor. Percy was slumped against the toilet, kneeling on the floor. His usually-perfect hair was dishevelled. His face was red and streaked with tears that stuck to the raw skin. The most haunting thing about him was that Percy’s sea-green eyes were wide and dark. There was no wavering light in his pupils as if all the life had been sucked out of him. Charlie knew that as his older brother, he should go in there and hug Percy and tell him that everything was going to be okay but he couldn’t move his eyes from the sight before him. He was torn between sadness and anger at Bill… It was more than anger… It was a raging, furious fire that would not ever be quenched as long as he, Charlie, was breathing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For days after that, no one but Charlie noticed anything different about Percy. That fateful day, Bill had suddenly appeared before his parents and their siblings had arrived home from Diagon Alley, spouting nonsense about Percy suddenly falling ill with a stomach bug. “It is probably best if you all leave him alone to sleep…” Bill had simpered to his mother as she had turned to rush upstairs to find him “He is very tired and emotionally worn... I think Charlie is with him… I wouldn’t want Percy to feel uncomfortable or overwhelmed.” He beamed. For days after that, no one had questioned why Percy was up in his room “He is probably reading.” Bill had said. They did not question why Percy was not turning up to meals, only Molly caring enough to place a small plate of food outside his bedroom door and knock “He will probably not have a good appetite considering he has been sick.” Bill had shrugged, taking the twins, Ron and Ginny outside to the fields to play. Charlie sat in his room, staring at the walls. Only he was noticing that Percy was wasting away, trying to feel some sort of pain again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One night, Charlie had crept into Percy’s room, just to check on him. From the crack in the doorway, Charlie noticed the amber glint of candlelight on Percy’s desk, knowing that his brother was still awake. He let his fingers curl round the edge of the door, slowly sliding it open as he looked towards the bed. Percy was sitting there, legs under the covers, propped up against a pillow. His eyes shot up towards the door as he saw Charlie making his way into the room. A choked sob pierced his throat, but Percy swallowed it down, as if he was determined not to cry again. Charlie reluctantly sat on one corner of the bed, glancing at Percy earnestly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie’s hands were trembling, but clasping them onto each other, he hid them. His shaky breaths cut through the tense silence like a thick knife, elegant and sharp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“P-Percy, I…” Charlie looked up at him, tears bubbling in his eyes. His cheeks tensed as if he did not want them to fall down his face “I am sorry...I am so sorry…” Percy looked at him blankly, but he understood. “I am going to make this right… to help you...I should have helped you...Protected you from… him…” He sighed, breaths rippling like the candlelight did in the tepid summer breeze. Percy didn’t answer, his silence only cutting further into Charlie’s heart “I am sorry…” He repeated, getting up and walking hastily out of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t handle looking at Percy. Percy was not looking at him the whole time. He looked through Charlie as if he were a ghost, sent to haunt him with the memories. His green eyes stayed devoid of hope.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He found himself in the kitchen where the grip one of Molly’s carving knives had called to him with such power as a Veela or a Siren. The handle melted like butter into the folds of Charlie’s hands, filling him with a starvation for vengeance.The cracks and creaks of his footsteps on the dilapidated staircase pulsed a confidence through Charlie that he had never known before. Even as he wandered into the bedroom that he and Bill shared, it never cracked nor fell at the seams like Charlie had previously done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bill was awoken by the sudden deep pain in his chest, forcing out all the air inside his lungs, making him want to snap his eyes open in shock. He found that although he tensed, his eyes stayed rigid, stuck to his face as if they had been glued together. He was blind to the world and at the mercy of the captor above him. Poor Bill did not even flinch at the sight of the knife edge swinging in the crevice of his upper lips. Charlie dangled it there, immersed in the adrenaline, for he knew that with one stumble of his finger, the knife would slice straight down into Bill’s face, killing him. Bill’s mind was blank with petrifying fear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want to speak, don’t you, Bill?” He recognised that voice, a simple, sweet voice transformed into a cruel sneer at this moment, but he could not place his finger on who it could be. “It is a shame because I would have loved to hear your final words before I let this knife plunge into you.” Knife? What knife? Bill’s mind was hit with an oblivion of panicked thoughts in an instant “I used your favourite charm that you used on me a couple days ago when you chased my brother upstairs and assaulted him… That was sick, Bill... You make me, and you make Percy, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sick.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I don’t know how our siblings and parents would react if I told them that you raped your own brother...Life in Askaban isn’t good enough for disgusting people like you. There is a place reserved in Hell for you, Bill.” Charlie...It was Charlie...Bill wanted to cry, do anything to stop the fear and pain, but he was frozen to his younger brother's power “You are going to die… and I think it will be best for both of us if this was over as soon as possible?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bill was on a knife edge, both physically and emotionally, but he knew that he could never let Charlie win. No matter if Charlie killed him right now, Bill would die with the knowledge that he had had his fun, and Charlie could not do anything about it. Charlie could not turn back time nor make Percy forget what happened. All three of them, whether now or in fifty years time, would die knowing that Bill had been victorious and Charlie had failed. It would haunt over all of them until their last breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie had no such thoughts in mind at this moment, riled up with the pulse of adrenaline and fear and confidence and power “I am going to kill you now…” He cackled. His grip nonchalantly loosed around the knife handle, directing it lower until it hovered over Bill’s neck, the edge centimetres and seconds away from being rooted in bone and blood and muscle and tissue. Charlie let out a choked sob “Goodnight, you prick.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let go of the knife. Bill was found dead the next morning. His lifeless body silently marinated in the stream of blood that cascaded round the wound, dripping down over the sheets and the floor. Charlie had pretended to cry, but behind the hand clapped in shock to his mouth, he giggled gleefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy and Charlie stood at the back of the funeral crowd, frowning at the casket. The rest of the family sobbed. At one point, Charlie had nudged Percy and shared a knowing smile. Percy looked at him blankly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Percy,” Charlie sank down to the floor where his younger brother was sitting. His knees were folded up to his chin and Percy hunched over himself protectively in a tight ball “Who was the boy that punched you?” His soft voice sang like a siren in Percy’s mind; it was like the fluffy, white clouds and the peaceful,rolling hills in his thunderstorm of a world. Charlie leant in closer, letting Percy come forward and approach his ear with his mouth. Charlie’s eyes flashed with anger as he heard the troll’s name rolling off his crying brother’s tongue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, Flint…” Charlie sneered, kneeling down to the sobbing Slytherin on the floor. Marcus’ face was dashed and littered with drying blood and large purple-brown bruises. They sprouted like flowers over his cheeks, jaw and neck reaching down to his collarbone “We seem to keep meeting in the most unfortunate of circumstances…” He paused, a smirk appearing on his face “Oh, dear me!” He chortled “I forgot you can’t answer me with…” Charlie grabbed the gag and pulled the fabric down, grinning at the loud suck of fresh breath Marcus enjoyed once it was out of his mouth “this old thing in your mouth.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ch-Charlie, I don’t kn-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know what you have done to deserve this? Is that what you were going to say, Flinty-Winty.” Charlie giggled, rubbing his calloused, rough hands together. He could almost orgasm at the mere thought of Flint’s screams in the next few minutes “Well, put it this way. When you shove my brother, you shove me. When you slap my brother, you slap </span>
  <em>
    <span>me.</span>
  </em>
  <span> When you do </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>at all to </span>
  <em>
    <span>any </span>
  </em>
  <span>of my brothers, you do it to me.” The grin morphed into a dark scowl “So, let’s talk about what you have done to </span>
  <em>
    <span>both </span>
  </em>
  <span>Percy and me. You punched us and shoved us and called us a slut and a bitch… isn’t that right?” When Flint hadn’t answered after half-a-second, Charlie spoke again “That isn’t very nice…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-No…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fortunately for you, I am not going to Crucio or Avada Kedavra you…” Marcus’ teary face made no expression of relief “Those are...as the name suggests… Unforgivable…” He shrugged, getting to his full height again and reaching behind into his pocket “But that also suggests that my...other methods… are… Forgivable. Percy would certainly forgive me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marcus trembled “P-Please, I won’t even look at him ever again.” He whimpered, spotting the sleek, silver blade in Charlie’s hand “Please, j-just don’t kill me…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh-Uh, little one…” Charlie shook his head, kneeling back down and glaring at Marcus, his icy-blue eyes flashing hungrily “That’s not how it works.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marcus felt the tears dancing on his cheeks “P-Please…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will never understand what my brother has been through. You disgust me.”  Charlie tickled the edge of the knife against the crook of Marcus’ neck. His eyes revelled and rejoiced in the little squirms and flinches the younger boy made as the edge pressed into his skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ch-Char-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve given you a while to beg, haven’t I? This will be much more fun for both of us if I get it over and done with, hm?” Charlie’s grip tightened on the knife handle “What will it be first, Flinty-Winty? Tongue, neck or one of your gorgeous dark-brown eyes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>END</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Please comment something nice if you liked this fic :) Please check out my other fanfictions.</p><p>Works in Progress:<br/>The Two Triangles (6/9)<br/>The Boy (updating tomorrow 2/2)</p><p>Coming soon:</p><p>Candy Store - A Heathers! inspired AU </p><p>The Remix - An ancient Weasley curse has spun the lives of the siblings into chaos, and Harry and Hermione must uncover a dark secret that webs the Weasley family and Malfoy family to save them.</p><p>A Bleak Midwinter - One winter gathering  turns chaotic when people are attacked at the Burrow, trapped in the snow by a cold-blooded murderer.</p><p>The Boy II - Ginny discovers that her long-term boyfriend, Draco Malfoy is cheating on her. No one messes with a Weasley child and gets away with it.</p><p>What Brings Voldemort Joy - The Weasley family are separated and enslaved to Death Eaters after Voldemort's victory after the Battle of Hogwarts. Blood will always remain thicker than water, the siblings know, and together, they plot to flee and reunite.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>